Héroes imperecederos
by martitapotter
Summary: La guerra nunca fue fácil. Ellos lucharon hasta el final por sus seres queridos, por un mundo mejor un poco más justo en el que estuviera permitida la felicidad. Ahora sonríen,¿qué otra cosa pueden hacer? Lo consiguieron, siguen juntos...como siempre.


La muerte es impaciente, sobre todo en la guerra… y él lo sabía. Sabía desde hace años que no sería fácil, que la muerte se asomaba a cada esquina esperando llevarse a alguien, sin importarle que fuera amigo, hermano o hijo. Sabía que la guerra era dura y que todos sufrirían, pero ver a su mentor sin vida en el suelo fue demasiado. Lo hizo chocar con la realidad y sintió miedo.

¿Qué parece absurdo? Más absurdo es que el peso de la guerra caiga sobre un chico de 17 años.

En ese momento supo también que a pesar de lo injusto que era todo, a pesar de todo lo que había soportado, tenía que seguir adelante. Supo que sólo él podría acabar con esas desapariciones y esas muertes que llegan sin sentido alguno para cambiar tantas cosas.

Pero saber todo eso no significaba que no le costara aceptarlo. Morir no es fácil y el hecho de que fuera entregando su vida por los demás no lo hacía más placentero.

Es duro… muy duro.

Caminar sabiendo que estás dando tus últimos pasos, ver a tus seres queridos y renunciar a ellos para quedarte con la muerte, sentir tu corazón latiendo más que nunca como una ironía del destino, pensar que morirás sin conseguir todo eso por lo que luchabas.

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, ¿huir?, ¿renunciar a su destino?, ¿esconderse?

No, él no era así. Jamás podría vivir con eso. Tal vez al final era verdad y tenía complejo de héroe. Porque los héroes están sobreestimados, les exigen demasiado, les exigen no sentir, y eso es imposible. Tan sólo en sus ojos puede verse esa profunda tristeza fruto de todo lo acontecido en su vida. Esa sombra de haber vivido 100 años en 17, de haber cargado con un mundo, de haber perdido a tanta gente…

Nadie volvería a morir por su culpa. Nadie.

Así que sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, lo hizo. Se dirigió a su final con la cabeza bien alta, aunque muerto ya por dentro.

En sus últimos momentos pensó que al menos había vivido cosas maravillosas. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que habían sido la amistad y el amor. Les debía mucho a todas aquellas personas que habían entrado en su vida entregándole parte de su corazón, porque realmente habían conseguido que fuera feliz. Comprendió entonces lo que tantas veces había salido de la boca del hombre más grande que había conocido: el amor es la magia más poderosa que existe.

Sí, el estaba a punto de morir, pero había vivido intensamente sus pocos años, había sentido las cosas que al final son las que importan de verdad.

Puede que sus ojos estuvieran cubiertos de una sombra de tristeza, pero también podían brillar, y eso, en una persona como él, significaba mucho.

Pero a la muerte las verdades fundamentales que descubres al final de tu vida no le importan en absoluto. Al igual que no le importa las demás vidas que se esté llevando con la tuya.

…………

La muerte es impaciente…

pero tendrá que seguir esperando.

………..

Milagrosamente sobrevivió, aunque con muchas cicatrices, y no todas necesariamente en la piel…

Sobrevivió, mostrándole al mundo que realmente el amor vence a la muerte, que una nueva era estaba a punto de comenzar, que después de una tormenta como esa, venía un arco iris enorme (aunque nublado por tanto dolor y tantas pérdidas).

Harry Potter recorría aquellos terrenos de Hogwarts que tan bien conocía.

Ese lugar mágico donde había descubierto la magia, había aprendido a utilizarla, había crecido y conocido a sus amigos y donde había luchado una batalla.

Ese castillo que es infancia, risas, amigos, clases, banquetes, quiditch, profesores, conocimiento, castigos, aventuras, adolescencia, alumnos, historia, recuerdos, huellas, noches sin dormir, clases durmiendo, unión, llantos, dolor, esperanza, sangre, injusticia, reencuentro, lucha, muertes, héroes, leyenda…

Pero Hogwarts sigue en pie, aún con rastros de otros tiempos más oscuros en sus paredes, pero en pie, al fin y al cabo.

Y ellos también.

Ahora Harry sonríe; porque maldita sea, puede que fuesen años de caos, confusión, guerra y pérdida pero eso es lo que los hace ser como hoy son.

Eso es lo que hace que McGonogall mire a sus alumnos y ex-alumnos (ya no tan niños) llena de orgullo.

Es lo que hace que ahora todo le parezca tan valioso y maravilloso.

Es lo que le ayudó a darse cuenta de que a veces la palabra amigo se puede quedar pequeña.

Lo que le hizo comprender que la unión hace la fuerza; que en un mundo como este es inútil tener prejuicios, pues la única manera de medir a las personas es por su grandeza de corazón y ésta, es incontenible.

Es lo que le ayudó a comprender que la línea del bien y del mal es increíblemente delgada, todo está en nuestro interior.

Que a veces la familia va mucho más allá de la sangre.

Que son las pequeñas cosas las que marcan la diferencia, como hicieron todos los héroes de la batalla a los que ha ido a rendir homenaje.

Que no es el poder y la riqueza lo que nos hace grandes.

Sonríe, porque está en su primer hogar.

Ese sitio donde empezó todo y también todo acabó. Donde vivió tantísimas aventuras y experiencias. Donde creció a cada instante.

Sonríe porque esa camiseta que le dieron y le quedaba demasiado grande ahora se le ha quedado pequeña.

-¡Eh Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos estado buscando un rato y no aparecías.- Ron se le había acercado sin hacer ruido.

-Sólo estaba dando una vuelta, Ron.

-La ceremonia estará a punto de empezar, deberíamos ir preparándonos.- ahora era Hermione la que se le había acercado al otro lado.

-Vamos Hermione, todavía podemos quedarnos un rato más.-dijo Ginny, y le dio un beso a Harry en los labios.

Todos se sentaron bajo el haya de siempre, cerca del lago. Se quedaron en silencio, pensando y recordando…

Harry sonríe, porque ahora la vida no puede irle mejor.

Porque todo por lo que pasaron mereció la pena. Porque después de la batalla siguen ahí, juntos, como siempre…

-Gracias…-dijo con la voz ronca de estar un rato sin hablar.

Ginny volvió a besarlo y se fue en busca de Luna, sabiendo que ese era un momento sólo de los tres.

Y sólo necesitaron mirarse a los ojos los unos a los otros para saber a qué se refería. Porque en una amistad como la suya sobran las palabras.

Se abrazaron.

Duró un instante pero fue eterno para ellos. Un instante inmortalizado en su memoria, imposible de olvidar.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, hermano.- contestó Ron con los ojos cristalinos.

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo, Harry- dijo Hermione, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Mucha gente se quedó mirándolos, por algo eran el Trío de Oro, que ahora se abrazaba como nunca.

Sonríen, porque jamás creyeron que llegarían hasta allí.

Por ese camino que se extiende ante ellos y están empezando a recorrer.

Por esas aventuras que guardan dentro y que sirvieron para unirlos.

Por esas huellas que han dejado en Hogwarts y en otros lugares, haciendo historia, cambiando vidas, construyendo leyendas, imperecederos.

Sonríen, porque la muerte es caprichosa e impaciente…

pero no pudo con ellos, no pudo con su amistad.


End file.
